


[Podfic of] things i can't say out loud

by knight_tracer



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you’d be gone,” Kate slurs, spilling a step or two, and America thought she’d be too, but, hey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] things i can't say out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [things i can't say out loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729013) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan

Length: 02:00  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/things%20i%20can't%20say%20out%20loud.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/things%20i%20can't%20say%20out%20loud.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
